


My Turn

by EternallyEC



Category: Sam & Cat (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sick Character, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, puckentine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallyEC/pseuds/EternallyEC
Summary: Prompt: Sam has fallen sick, and Cat has to look after them.
Relationships: Sam Puckett/Cat Valentine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	My Turn

**Author's Note:**

> These two have my whole heart, I swear. As soon as I got this prompt, I knew I had to do it.

"Sam, breakfast is ready!" Cat called, sliding the last piece of bacon onto the plate. Turning to set it on the counter, she listened carefully and frowned when she didn't hear anything from the bedroom. 

While it was true that Sam could sleep through anything, the smell of breakfast and Cat calling her to eat it was the one exception. But as seconds turned into minutes, there was still no sign of her and Cat started to grow concerned. Not wanting to bother her unnecessarily, however, she decided on a strategy to make sure that her intervention was needed. "You better hurry up or I'm going to eat all of this delicious, fatty bacon myself, Sam!" she called out, going so far as to pick a piece of said bacon up. "Mmm, it's really good!" she added, dropping it and wiping her greasy fingers off on a paper towel. 

Silence. 

"Sam, are you okay?" she called out, genuine worry lacing her voice as she left the kitchen and headed to the bedroom that they shared. It was bad enough that Sam wasn't coming when called for breakfast, but her not responding to threats of her food being eaten was infinitely more terrifying and definitely cause for alarm. 

"Sam?" she asked again as she pushed the door open. 

A muffled groan answered her, and she flipped the light on to find Sam, head buried under her pillows and with the blankets flung onto the ground. As she moved closer, she realized that the other girl was _covered_ in sweat, and her heart sank as she gingerly sat down on the bed beside her. 

"Oh, Sam," she sighed, gently touching her arm and finding her hot to the touch. "You're sick, aren't you?" 

Another groan and a slow movement of the pillows that she assumed was Sam nodding a confirmation was her only response, and she let out a heavy sigh. "I told you that you should eat better and take more showers," she said matter-of-factly. "Come out from under there while I get a thermometer so that we can take your temperature." 

Standing up, she headed into their bathroom and returned a moment later with a digit thermometer in hand. She frowned when she saw how flushed Sam's face was, her roommate having done as she was told and come out from under the blankets while she was gone. 

"Open your mouth and say ahh," Cat instructed, slipping the probe underneath Sam's tongue when she obeyed. "Now stay still until it beeps or else you'll mess it up," she instructed, giving her a stern look when she mumbled something unintelligible. 

She was quiet after that, and the beeping of the thermometer was nearly loud enough to make Cat go non-conscious, though thankfully she didn't. Pulling it from her mouth, she looked at the display and frowned at the numbers. "You have a fever, alright," she said, shaking her head. "It's a bed day for you, missy," she said sternly. 

"But--" 

"No buts! You will lay in this bed and eat soup and take your medicine and that's all there is to it, Sam Puffin!" 

"It's Puckett." 

"I thought it was Puffin?" Cat teased, relieved that Sam was well enough to play along with their old joke.

"No, it's always been Puckett," Sam corrected her weakly, letting her head fall back against the pillows. "Wait, soup?" 

"I'll make you my special homemade chicken noodle soup," Cat nodded, tapping out a couple of pills and giving them to Sam with a glass of water she'd also brought from the bathroom. "Now take this and try to rest while I go do that." 

"Okay," Sam agreed quietly, taking the pills and draining the glass of water like it was the best thing she'd ever tasted. 

Cat had always enjoyed pouring her worry into other things, and this was no exception. She cooked much more soup than she'd intended, but it was a nice way to take her mind off how worried sick she was about Sam and her health. By the time she heard a hoarse voice calling her name, she'd already made her a bowl and hurried to take it to her, a glass of water on the tray.

"Is that the soup? I'm so hungry," Sam said, her voice raspy as she struggled to a sitting position. 

"Yes, it is, and some water," Cat said, setting the TV tray carefully over her legs and feeling her forehead and cheeks with the back of her hand before gently laying a hand on her shoulder. "Do you want anything else?" 

"Will you stay with me?" she asked, a softness in the request that made Cat's heart flutter. She smiled softly and nodded, arranging herself on an untaken portion of the bed and gently stroking Sam's leg as she ate. 

"This is amazing soup," Sam managed to say between bites, making Cat beam. "My mom never did any of this stuff for me, you know," she said, seemingly strengthened by the food. Or maybe the medicine was working, who knew really? 

"Nona always made this for me when I'd get sick," Cat smiled, patting her leg. "It always made me feel better." She was glad that it was doing the same for Sam and that she was there to take care of her. It made her sad inside when she thought about the way that her nice, sweet roommate who had never seen her as less than the way others so often did growing up with a parent who didn't care about her. The idea of Sam not knowing what it felt like to be taken care of made her want to cry, honestly, but she didn't want to do that when she was feeling so bad, so she settled for taking Sam's foot into her lap and starting to give her a foot massage instead. 

Sam groaned, head falling back with the spoon still in her mouth as Cat worked. "That's amazing," she moaned, and once again Cat's heart fluttered at the sound. Sam was good at that, making her heart dance and do all kinds of crazy things she hadn't experienced before that felt really nice. 

By the time Sam had finished eating, Cat had moved onto the second foot and then she was taking the tray away. She set the dishes in the sink and returned, not wanting to leave Sam alone for too long. But the blonde had passed out and was snoring away, looking too adorable for words. 

Cat considered trying to find something to distract herself with, but remembering the way that Sam had asked her to stay with her made it difficult for her to want to do anything else. After a moment's indecision, she climbed onto the bed carefully and burrowed into Sam's side. The blonde's arm immediately lifted to allow her closer, draping over her in a way that felt secure and warm. 

The next thing she knew, Cat was waking up with bleary eyes and the notion that it was much later than she'd intended to sleep. The next thing she knew was that blue eyes were watching her intently, the feeling of them much harder to miss in the dim lighting of the room. 

"My fever broke," Sam whispered, though she stayed completely still. 

"I'm glad," Cat smiled, hand reaching blindly through the darkness and landing somewhere in the middle of Sam's face. Moving it, she found her cheek and cupped it, dragging a thumb along it with a sleepy smile, enjoying how soft the skin felt underneath her fingertips. 

"No one's ever taken care of me like that before," Sam said quietly, and Cat got that sickly feeling in the pit of her stomach again. She was sad but also proud that she could be the one to show Sam how nice it was to be taken care of and protected. 

"You always take care of me, it was my turn," she whispered shyly, suddenly intensely grateful for the darkness that allowed her to pretend she wasn't being incredibly vulnerable and exposing herself. 

And then, soft lips were tentatively brushing against hers in a kiss that she immediately returned, and suddenly Cat couldn't remember to worry about anything.


End file.
